Yeul츨
General information Yeul is the national language of yeul and thule, it originated in a future europe of this world, due to japanese and korean influnces (gaming and otaku industry) it became influnced with asian things. Phonology Writing system. The yeul script uses a variant of hangul, due to computers power it is different when handwritten from what is is typed. Yeul also uses about 500 logographs based on japanese kanji. YEUL script * ㅔandㅖare more written like 二 and ェ (double and double+conected eu), but are not typable in 한글. * + is written like an asterisk, tough also this can't be typed in the current 한글. ㅚis the temporary use for it. * these are not included in typable 한글, so they are replaced be the thing after the *. In Yeul the constonants can form groups of two, in most cases this is not possible in 한글, thus the first constonant is written with a ㅟvowel. The ㅚvowel acts as a non-existent vowel for the time being. * in some cases th is writable as thi 긔. * L is temporary also written as ㄹ® * ..t (final final t) is written below the vowel, this can't be done in 한글, so this will be added as a whole character following, the same is for ..n(final final n). final final t : 듸 final final n: 늬 * final y/j is written as a double dot beneath the caracter. Yeul has particles, to prevent awkwardness they write a "punctuation" after the particles, they look like ㅏ for horizontal and ㅜ for vertical writing. Yeul also has a futuristic looking abugida, tough this isn't yet typable on the computer, it is read top to bottom right to left. Verbs There are two kinds of verbs in Yeul, the verbs are verbs that end on -en and verbs that end on -in. verbs in their dictionary forms form nouns and can be used as objects subject etc. 'the conjugation : of tense' the suffixes the conjugation : imperative examples syntax A yeul sentence is basicly formed as SV, tough everything could be placed freely around the verb, as long as is made sure that it is initiated with a particle. + To make it easy to understand eachothers sentences some people use an initial particle for the verb, this varies a lot in dialects, while writing the grammatical punctiation is always also written in front of the verb (ㅏ) * place = place action is at the moment of speech (or the moment the time particle declares)\ * place from = the place the action started, could also be the sender of the direct object (to the indirect object) * place towards = the place the action is going to * a place could also be a goal or something vague. *** only needed if sentence doesn't start with subject, though this is nearly unpronaunced. Relativity. within parts this shows nor words are equal (maybe equal) in equal or belong to eachother. Category:Languages Vocabulary Numerals Example text Category:Languages